Seedling
225px |strength = 0 |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Kabloom |effect = Start of Turn: Transforms into a random Plant that costs 6 or less. |flavor text = It's the tiny seed of a... nobody actually knows. |tribe = Seed Plant|ability = Start of Turn: Transforms into a random Plant that costs 6 or less.}} Seedling is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 1 . Its effect transforms this into a random plant that costs 6 or less at the start of the next turn. Origins It is based on the seedling, a young plant sporophyte developing out of a plant embryo from a seed. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Seed Plant *'Abilities: Start of Turn:' Transforms into a random Plant that costs 6 or less. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description It's the tiny seed of a... nobody actually knows. Strategies With Using Seedling is a slightly risky move, as even though it has the ability to transform into powerful plants like Super-Phat Beets or a legendary plant like Three-Headed Chomper, it can also transform into a less powerful plant, like Peashooter. Also, make sure to protect the Seedling while it is on the field with plants that have the Team-Up trait, such as Shellery, since if it is taken out by zombies, it will not be able to transform into anything, wasting 2 sun and a potential free plant. If possible, plant this card in the earlier turns, as less dangerous zombie fighters will appear due to the low number of Brains the zombie hero may have. However, the player will still need to rely on luck on whether this will survive, as a zombie trick can easily defeat this. The player can use tricks such as Fertilize to increase the health of Seedling, however, its health increase will not affect the plant it transforms into. Against Due to its weak amount of health it has, you can simply use a Zombie, Skunk Punk, Cardboard Robot Zombie, Backup Dancer, Baseball Zombie or Imp to destroy it, or tricks such as Bungee Plumber. Take advantage of its low health with Frenzy zombies, such as Smashing Gargantuars, since they should be able to destroy the Seedling in one attack, which allows them to attack again. If you do not know when will it be played, simply use tricks than spawn zombies like Beam Me Up or moving cards like Sumo Wrestler. Gallery Seedling stats.png|Seedling's statistics HD Seedling.png|HD Seedling Seedling card.png|Card Seedling attacking.png|Seedling attacking Spoopy.png|A closer view of Seedling attacking WP 20160815 004.jpg|Seedling after attacking SeedlingGloves.png|Gardening Gloves being used on Seedling NibbleSeedling.png|Nibble being used on Seedling PlumberSeedling.png|Bungee Plumber being used on Seedling SeedlingDED.PNG|A Seedling about to be destroyed by Locust Swarm Seedling_card.jpeg|Its card unable to be played Old Unlocking Seedling.png|Description when unlocking Seeding card.png|Old card Choice_between_Knight_of_the_Living_Dead_and_Seedling.jpeg|The player having the choice between Seedling and Knight of the Living Dead as a prize after completing a level Choice_between_Seedling_and_Dog_Walker.jpeg|The player having the choice between Seedling and Dog Walker as a prize for completing a level Choice_between_Cuckoo_Zombie_and_Seedling.jpeg|The player having the choice between Seedling and Cuckoo Zombie as a prize for completing a level Trivia *Its description references its ability to turn into a random plant. *Before the 1.2.11 update, plants transformed did not use their upon-use ability if they had one. If this happened with Wild Berry, it would not move and make the turn go on forever until the player (or their opponent, if in Multiplayer) concedes. *Strangely, a Seedling can turn into another Seedling. **However, that Seedling will be able to still transform into another plant, so this has no effect except for making it take an extra turn. However, it can also turn to another Seedling again. *Viewing Seedling's stats during the Fight phase will allow the player to see what it is transforming into, before it begins its animation to do so. *Unlike the other plant fighters, the Seedling is facing left. *If it transforms into a plant with an upon-use ability, one will only see the end of the ability animation as the beginning is hidden by Seedling's transformation animation. *It is one of two Seed cards in the game, with the other being Lil' Buddy. **Coincidentally, both have 0 strength and 1 health when played. *It, Mirror-Nut, and Sweet Potato all fire off the same bolt of magic when attacking. **Formerly, it's attack used to fire a shockwave, in similarity to the one in Dandy Lion King's attack. See also *Portal Technician Category:Basic plants Category:Common plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Seed cards